1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to technology for a search process that sends a keyword to a search engine in order to acquire a search result.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internet searches are widely performed. For example, a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as a “PC”) can send a keyword input by a user with a keyboard to a search engine on the Internet. The search engine searches for sites that include the keyword sent from the PC. The search engine sends the search result to the PC. The PC can display the search result.
As mentioned above, a user can input a keyword into a device by operating a keyboard, etc. In addition, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-148199 discloses that a user inputs a keyword into a device by means of voice. A user can input a keyword by saying a keyword into a microphone without operating a keyboard, etc. The user can easily input a keyword.